Yamato no Tenchi: Matt's Angel
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI Ok, this is Yaoi... i like that word... YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! You have been warned... its Yama & S.O.S. Someone really special... I dont know how good it is!!! R&R so i can find out!!! YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI


Yamato no Tenchi

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

__

'Today sucks….' I thought as I looked out the window, waiting for the bell. It was raining, it was gloomy and I was stuck in a classroom with the person I had a crush on for the last year……

Great huh? Not if your name is Yamato Ishida, which, as it happens, is my name. It's even worse if you can't tell him.

That's right, him… I'm gay, a faggot, a fairy, a pixie, gei, okama, whatever you want to say is fine… it doesn't matter to me.

I looked out the window and sighed.

The bell rang and I picked up my backpack from the bottom of the floor. I shuffled down the hall and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Taichi.

"Hey Matt! You wanna go play soccer with us?" he asked as he smiled.

"Naw, I'm sorta bummed out today. Besides, I've got a ton of homework. See ya later." I said as I took off down the hallway to the front door.

Thankfully he didn't follow me and I was left alone with my thoughts. 

I had made a prior commitment to tell him today. It sucked. The weather reflected my thoughts, cloudy, stormy. I walked home in silence, contemplating how I was going to tell him. 

I'm 16 now, I've advanced my vocabulary and my knowledge to the point that I occasionally get a in a fight cause some guy thinks I'm a dork. I'm not, I just want to learn now, cause my crush is smart and well, I wasn't. I read a lot and started to enjoy it too. Everyone was surprised at my turnaround , especially my teachers. I went from D- to an A+ in one semester. I've sorta calmed down a little. I'm still a rebel but I don't loose my temper as easily and I usually ignore the small stuff now. 

I smiled at how much I've changed in such a short period. I wondered about how I was going to tell him. He was probably going to deck me or something. He would probably never want to see me again. 

"Matt! Hold up!!" Koushiro said as he ran over to me.

"Hey Izzy." I said as I smiled at him.

"Why are you sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad." I replied.

"Yes you are, I can see right through that act, I've known you 6 years, Matt." Izzy said as he looked up into my eyes.

I turned away. "I'm fine Izzy, do you want me to go over today or not?" I asked as I kept walking.

"Yeah, let's go. You need for me to teach you about MS Word now, right?" Izzy asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah." I said as I smiled.

"Cool, how about I show you the basics before you type up the report for English." Izzy said as we reached his apartment building. 

We climbed the stairs up to his apartment and went in.

"Mmm… parents are out, they went to Yokohama to go visit their friends." Izzy said as he read the note on the fridge.

__

'Well, this leaves us alone. Maybe I can tell him now that we're alone.' I thought as I followed him into his room.

I sat down in the computer chair and booted it up. 

"Do you know how to open Word up?" Izzy asked as he leaned over me.

"No, show me how to access the program." I said as I put my hand over the mouse.

"Ok, first you access the START menu at the bottom of the screen…" Izzy said as he put his hand over mine and led it to the START menu at the bottom of the screen.

"K, what next?" I asked as I played dumb…

I was taught how to open programs the first time he showed me something about computers but I wanted him to teach me again so he would put his hand over mine.

"Matt, are you listening to me?" Izzy asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah." I said as I looked back at the computer screen.

"Well then, what did I just say?" he asked as he stood up in back of me.

"Well……you said……um…" I said as I thought of something that was Izzy-like to say.

"Just say that you weren't listening and I'll repeat it." Izzy said as he sighed.

"I WAS listening, you just didn't give me time to answer." I said as I kept on thinking. I really didn't want him to think that I had a short attention span…

"Just say it Matt. I don't really care, I'll just repeat it…like the friggin encyclopedia that I am…" he said as he crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"Why did you say that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Say what?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"That you're an encyclopedia." I replied.

"That's none of your business." Izzy said defensively

"Jeez, don't blow a capacitor!" I said as I turned back around to face the monitor.

"You have been listening to me……" Izzy mumbled as he leaned over me again.

"Every word… are you going to show me how to access Microsoft Word or not?" I asked as I smiled up at him.

"Sure… After you click on Start look for the turquoise W." Izzy said as he pointed to the symbol with his pen.

"Ok, then how do you open a typing thingy?" I asked as the window came up.

"Well, to open an existing document you……" Izzy explained

Izzy explained most of the features needed to create a document and make it look nice.

"Izzy, I'm finished typing the English paper… can I print it or can I save it to a disc?" I asked as I turned around to look at him. He was looking at me from over the monitor of his laptop.

"You can print it up if I have enough toner." Izzy said as his expression changed.

"Thanks." I said as I clicked the print button on the screen.

An error sign came up.

"Um… Izzy, this says that 'Check paper path. Printer out of paper or printer misfeed.'" I told him as I stood up and looked at the printer.

"Crap, I'm going to need you to help me get the paper out of here." Izzy said as he opened the cover to the printer. 

"Ok, what do I do?" I asked as I looked at the inside of the printer. 

"The paper that you see, it's stuck and the printer can't run it through. I need you to pull it out, I need you to help me pull it out. My dad had to help me last time and he fell down after the paper ripped." Izzy said as he grabbed the end of the paper. I grabbed the sides and we pulled.

And pulled, and pulled, and pulled on the stupid paper but it just wouldn't budge. Suddenly it ripped and we both fell backwards.

We just sat there for a sec…

"You ok Matt?" Izzy asked as he got up off of me.

"I think I'm fine… the opinion that really counts is the morticians." I said as I sat up. "Did you hurt anything?" I asked him.

"You maybe… sorry about that, you're gonna have to save it to a disc now." Izzy said as he blushed a little. 

"It's ok, I can print it up at school." I said as I smiled at him. I looked down at my hand and noticed that it was bleeding. "Do you have a Band-Aid or something?" I asked as I stood up and looked over at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should have picked that up." Izzy said as he led me to the bathroom.

"Wash your hand off and put this on." Izzy said as he pulled a Band-Aid out of the medicine cabinet and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as he walked out of the bathroom.

I washed my hands and put the Band-Aid on as I looked in the mirror. My hair was messed up… I pulled my comb out of my back pocket and fixed my hair to it's original look. 

"Hey, I got that paper out!" Izzy said as he walked to the door and smiled at me.

"How?" I asked as I looked at the torn paper in his hand.

"We were pulling on it from the wrong side…" he said as he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

I laughed. "That could have been useful earlier Izzy." I said as I followed him into his room again.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that we were trying to remove the paper from the wrong side." Izzy apologized.

"I was kidding Izzy, you should really take things a little lighter." I said as I smiled at him.

"Ok, I won't take you seriously then." Izzy said as he clicked the print icon on the screen.

"I didn't mean THAT." I said as I looked at him.

"Neither did I." Izzy said as he looked up at me. I smiled.

"Maybe I should pay attention to the advice I give…" I said as I smiled.

"Maybe…" Izzy said with a smile as he sat on his bed.

I sat back down in the computer chair and watched the 1st page print out. 

"You can sit over here if you want." Izzy said as he crossed his legs and moved over on his bed.

"Thanks." I said as I got up and sat down by him.

I stared at the ceiling and thought about how to tell him… I promised myself that I would…

"Hey Izzy, I gotta say something to you." I said as I looked over at him.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile.

__

'Oh god, I can't say it…… Crap, might as well ruin the friendship now…'

"Well Izzy… I … I… I like you………" I said as I waited for him to say 'I don't even want to talk to you!!! Get out of here!!'…… 

Nothing happened……

"You do?……" he asked quietly

I nodded and glanced over at him. He smiled at me and I looked over at him, completely shocked.

"I like you too Yamato…… I… I … I just couldn't tell you cause I was scared you'd reject me……" Izzy said as he blushed and looked down at the sheets.

"I was a little scared too… I've liked you for a while and I didn't know if you just liked girls… I really like you a lot Koushiro……" I said as I blushed a little too. 

"I like you a lot too… it would be greatly appreciated if you would… would…" he said as he looked over at me and blushed.

"Would what?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Would you……no, I can't ask you that…" Izzy said as he looked away.

"I'll do anything for you, just name it." I told him as I smiled.

"Later, not now…" Izzy said as he looked over at me.

"Ok, just remind me." I said as he got up and walked over to the printer.

"Your paper's finished printing Yamato." Izzy said as he walked back with it.

"Thanks, do you know what time your parents are coming back? My dad's probably home by now so I gotta go Koushiro." I said as I got up.

"K, are you gonna come back tomorrow?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Of course… I wouldn't ever miss seeing you…" I said as I smiled at him. 

He smiled back and I walked over to him. He smiled up at me and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me a little closer as he leaned his head on my chest. 

"I like this Matt…" Izzy said as looked up at me.

"I like it too…that's why I'm coming back tomorrow, if I didn't like it then there would be something wrong with me…" I said as I smiled down at him.

"Can you do me that favor now?" he asked as he moved his arm up, around my neck.

"Anything." I said as I watched his eyes. He smiled and pulled me down to him.

He pressed his lips to mine and a surge of emotions ran through me as he deepened the kiss. I ran my arm around his neck and leaned into the kiss as he moved his hands over my back urgently. We briefly parted for breath and he pulled me to him and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. 

"Aishiteru Yama-kun." he said before he kissed me deeply…………………………………………………

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tell me what you think!!! If you want me to continue leave a good review…. Remember that you were warned that this was Yaoi… I didn't say that it wasn't Taito though… if you didn't like it cause of that, say so… if you don't like Yaoi, you were warned!!! 

They made me stop the Ask Angelicmon thing… That's ok, I'm gonna put up a website sometime soon so I can do it there… I'm gonna email the winners of the Surprise Wedding contest and I need 2 people to email me about marrying Michael and Willis!! 

Adios peeps!!


End file.
